


Sugar and Spice

by CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss



Series: Sugar Daddies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Shiro, Shiro is sassy, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Sugar Daddy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, keith is a broke college kid, more feels less smut, pidge and katie are different people, prepare for pampering, probably wont be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss/pseuds/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss
Summary: Keith just wanted to be able to afford his rent AND food at the same time, is that too much to ask for? Well according to Lance, it's not asking enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *checks bank account* nnnope! i still don't own Voltron, or any of it's characters.. hope you enjoy
> 
> my updating is spontaneous

Keith stared into his empty fridge, his stomach growling profusely. He shut it was a disheartened sigh.

 

He was broke, hadn't had a decent meal in a while, with college and his rent, he couldn't afford to buy anything much more than rice and ramen.

 

This is why he was looking at the registration for Sugarandspice.com, a website that matches Sugar babies to their daddies, the thought made Keith's skin crawl à bit, but he was desperate.

 

Where had he found this site? His own brother of course! Shiro had himself à sugar mama by the name of Allura Altea, CEO of the biggest tech company Voltron Enterprise, though Keith wasn't supposed to know about her.

 

Keith sighed and got to filling out the basic information “Name..” he sighed and filled out the information slowly. He grumbled when they asked for a picture.

 

He used his webcam to take a picture of him giving a small, shy, and totally fake picture of himself looking up through his lashes at the camera in his ‘Let’s Cuddle & Listen To Metal’ shirt. Cringing at the photo he uploaded it and finished off his profile with a username.

 

He looked up from his computer to see the old plush lion he got from Shiro the day he came into the family. “.. Red Lion..” he stated typing it in and grinned when that name had surprisingly not been taken.

 

Keith sat his computer down and went across his studio apartment and started making ramen  when a ‘ping!’ sounded. What really shocked him was when six more followed that.

 

He walked over to his computer seeing several messages that had photos attached, he knew they had to be dick pics. The last one however, really surprised him.

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** You’re gorgeous, would love to see what a real smile would look like on you!

 

Keith was shocked, was he that obvious?

 

 **Red_Lion (** **_Sugar Baby_ ** **):** Who says it isn’t real?

 

Keith hadn’t suspected an immediate response from the man.

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** My line of work requires me to know if someone is faking or not.

 (by Alice27 here on AO3)

Keith frowned and went to look at the man’s profile. What greeted him was a picture of carmel skin, chocolate brown locks, a white, dazzling and cocksure grin and the deepest blue eyes Keith had ever seen in his life.

 

Bringing himself back to reality, he browsed the man’s profile. The guy was 21, had withheld his name from the profile, was the owner of thirty different clubs, which were not listed, and had a love for garlic knots and guns. He hummed, how could a club owner have to know if someone was faking or not?

 

Realization hit him, fake ID’s. he went back to the chat screen

 

 **Red_Lion (** **_Sugar Baby_ ** **):** Maybe I am..

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** I’d like to see a real smile on your face, mind entertaining me to dinner say tomorrow night?

 

 **Red_Lion (** **_Sugar Baby_ ** **):** What’s in it for me?

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** Playing hard to get? I like it! How about $1,000?

 

Keith blanched, a thousand dollars just to meet him?! Was this guy for real? He frowned thinking. A thousand dollars was good money, it would pay his rent and get him some decent food to last a month. He gulped and answered

 

 **Red_Lion (** **_Sugar Baby_ ** **):** On one condition..

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** I’m listening?

 

 **Red_Lion (** **_Sugar Baby_ ** **):** Tell me your name..

 

The chat went dead for a few moments, and keith thought for a second that he lost the man when it pinged again.

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** The name’s Lance.

 

Keith blinked slowly and tested the name on his tongue “Lance… sounds nice…”

 

 **Red_Lion (** **_Sugar Baby_ ** **):** Where at and what time, Lancelot?

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** Pfft, Lancelot?

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** I like that.

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** 23rd and may, 4:00, Fetogia.

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** Do you need transportation?

 **Red_Lion (** **_Sugar Baby_ ** **):** Nah, I’m good. See you then.

 

 **Azul_Sharpshooter (** **_Sugar Daddy_ ** **):** Night sweet cheeks!

 

Keith huffed at the name but shut off his computer. His heart was pounding. He yelped as he realized he had no idea where and what Fetogia was. He opened his computer again and Google searched it

 

Fetogia, A five star restaurant in downtown Arus, one of five other restaurants owned by Hunk Garrett.

 

Keith bit his nails and looked at his meek closet, he had nothing worth over $15 in his closet. His gaze landed on the box he never opened.

 

He wondered if it still fit? He got up walking over and popping the lock lid of the storage container and pulled out the red button up shirt he wore for prom.

 

Taking off his long shirt then slipping his arms threw the holes, and buttoning it up, it was just tight enough to look like it was meant to be but not tight enough to be restricting.

 

He nodded and walked over to his closet pulling out his only pair of jeans that didn’t have holes in them and slipped them on.

 

He had two sets of shoes, his red Vans and his black dress shoes he wore for graduation. He slipped them on. He looked himself over and nodded. He reached for his phone and sent a text to Shiro.

 

 **Me:** Hey, can you loan me some make-up?

 

 **I <3 Hello Kitty:** Yeah, sure. Why? Got a hot date?

 

 **Me:** Yes, tomorrow.

 

 **I <3 Hello Kitty:** Oh.. this is a 9/11 then! Be over in a few!

 

 **Me:** Door’s unlocked

 

 

Shiro arrived within twenty minutes “I’m here!”. Keith raised a brow “Took you long enough, where were you? Matt’s?” he asked though he knew exactly where he was, Allura’s.

 

Shiro smiled “yeah sorry.. So! Who’s the guy? I know him??” he asked to which he was disappointed with a shake of the head from keith.

 

Keith watched Shiro set a ton of make-up down “Where is he taking you?” he asked noticing the outfit Keith was currently wearing. Keith bit the inside of his cheek “No where special, I just” there was a meekness in Keith’s actions “I don’t know, I guess I l wanted to impress him a bit?”

 

Shiro blinked looking at his younger brother and smiled softly “oh.. I see..” he said.

 

Keith blushed à bit and looked away “don't judge me..” Keith whined.

 

They sat talking until they hit the sack, tired and excited for tomorrow.


	2. The Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the big date! Will this end in failure or in him going home relieved and steady flow of income?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooope.. still don't own Voltron.. bank account says so..
> 
> I use pictures cause i can't describe makeup.. sue me.. (no please don't... i'm broke af)

Keith sat up and stretched, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and walked to the kitchen pulling out his secret stash of coffee he hid from Katie whenever she came over with Matt and Shiro.

 

Speaking of Shiro, he came in carrying to styrofoam cups “oh, you went out and got coffee?” Keith asked and put the coffee back in it’s hiding space.

 

Shiro rubbed his neck sheepishly after setting the coffees down “yeah.. I had some pocket change so I figured since we hit your stash last time I’d just buy you a cup of coffee!” he said giving a small smile.

 

Keith smiled at his brother and walked over taking the coffee “thanks Shiro! But you know I don’t mind making a couple cups” he said and sipped the heavenly cup of dark roast. He sat on the couch as Shiro started opening the makeup containers “going red and black?” he asked.

 

Keith nodded and watched the older pull out several pallets of makeup before deciding on red gold and black things. Keith didn’t know what they were called, don’t blame him, he’s not the makeup guru, Shiro is!

 

Shiro turned to Keith “go shower and get dressed, what I have planned is going to take a bit to do” he said causing Keith to sigh dramatically and get up, heading to the bathroom.

 

Shimmying out of his pj’s, he turned on the water waiting for it to warm to the right temp. He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the gift set of bath products he was given from Katie as a gag gift. He didn’t understand how it was a gag gift but what ever floats a 15 year olds boat. 

 

Setting the items down along his tub he slipped in and got to thoroughly washing. 

 

Thirty minutes later he stepped out of the shower, drying off and dressing in the outfit he had set out last night before going and sitting down before the maser with a makeup brush.

 

Shiro quickly set to work outlining with a grey erasable eyeliner pen and going back over with the black ink like eyeliner. He then began filling in with two different color reds and a spec of gold at the corner of his eye. It took them an hour and a half to finish just one eye.

  
  


Keith looked at the time and yelped “I have an hour to get there!!” he said grabbing his keys to his bike and rushing out to the sleek cherry red motorcycle that he had put together in his friend Rolo’s garage. He quickly started the engine and raced off down the road.

 

It took him forty five minutes to reach the restaurant, park his bike, fix his hair, and walk up to the door to wait for Lance.

 

A blue Mercedes pulled up to the valet, the licence plate read #1 Tio. Out stepped a man dressed in black jeans, a navy blue button up with what looked to be a handmade necklace adorning his neck. 

 

Those deep blue eyes scanned the crowd as a tan hand gave the valet the keys to the car. They landed on him and dazzling white teeth were revealed when thin lips pulled into a pleased smile.

 

This male model in front of him was pleased to see him, an ordinary man in college who was here to exchange his body for money.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face “Back on Earth space cadet?” a teasing but melodic voice said.

 

Keith blinked before nearly jumping out of his skin. That received a laugh “I didn’t mean to scare you.. But you were just standing there looking at the same spot while i was trying to introduce myself” he said, his smile friendly.

 

The shorter of the two blushed darkly “I.. Uh.. Sorry..” he mumbled feeling those butterflies starting to fly. 

 

Lance just smiled “eh, no biggie! Why don’t we go get our table? I have to say.. You're much more beautiful in person than online..” Lance said and hooked his arm with Keith’s, leading him up to the reservation book.

 

Keith watched Lance easily talk to the Hostess with ease and was hooked to follow him to their table. He was shocked when Lance pulled out, and pushed in his chair for him before sitting across from him.

 

Keith gulped “I.. have no experience with this.. Sort of thing..” he admitted and waited to be mocked, becoming more shocked when all that came from Lance was a small reassuring smile “that’s ok.. I’ll explain so you can understand what a sugar relationship really is..” he said slowly

 

Keith nodded and waited for Lance to continue. Lance smiled “Contrary to popular belief.. Sugar relationships are not about sex for money and gifts..” he paused to order their food and drink, then continued the explanation 

 

“A sugar relationship is about someone with far too much money on their hands wanting to spoil their companion rotten.. If a sugar daddy pressured their baby into sex it would be making them uncomfortable and their experience with the daddy less enjoyable.” another pause to receive their drink. 

 

“In some instances it could make the baby feel useless and dejected and therefore they seek out a new daddy to make them feel wanted.. Are you following?” Lance finished and Keith nodded. Somehow, that made him feel like a boulder fell off his shoulders.

 

He bit his lip “so.. You don’t want to have sex with me?” he asked. Lance laughed a bit “of course I do! You’re gorgeous, who wouldn’t want to? But I’m not going to pressure you into something you’d be opposed to..” 

 

Keith blushed again and chewed the inside of his cheek before replying “Who said i would be Opposed..?” and gulping at the feral grin that split the older's face.

 

The Latino leaned in, his elbows on the table with his hands clasped to hold his chin “So tell me Keith.. Would you be my Sugar baby?”

 

Keith looked into those sapphire pools “yes..” he said.

 

Lance smiled “great… what can I buy you first?” he asked. Keith looked down at his out of date phone then back up at Lance “Let’s finish dinner, then.. Can I get a new phone?” he asked.

 

“Of course.. How about a tablet and laptop to go with it?” Lance asked, because, why the hell not!

 

Before Keith could protest, their food was sat before them. Pan seared pork tenderloin with a bourbon reduction pan sauce, steamed asparagus, and cheesy mushroom risotto.

 

To say Keith’s mouth wasn’t drooling at the smell would be a blatant lie. He dug in, tasting flavors he hadn’t had since he started college. He savored the flavors on his tongue.

 

Lance watched him and smiled before digging into his own food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or i leave it hanging! Next chapter is phone shopping!
> 
> Riminari Forte Familigia


	3. Phone Shopping and a Wee bit of a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date went smoothly, and now on to shopping! hopefully Shiro left before he gets back, how awkward would that be? explaining how you suddenly got all the money to by a thousand dollars worth of phone things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone likes this!

Keith hummed contentedly as they made their way out of the restaurant and waited for the valet to bring his car “so.. Shall we go get you that new phone?” He asked.

 

Keith nodded “yeah…” he said. He jumped à bit when he felt smooth pads of fingers brushed against his jawline “there's no need to be nervous..” He said.

 

The car pulled up and Lance opened the door for him. Keith slide into the passenger seat. 

 

Lance walked around and slide into the front seat. The engine purred to life as Lance turned the key.

 

They exited the parking lot and drove down Falta Street to Galra Cellular. 

 

Lance parked and got out. Keith got out as well and followed Lance inside the pristine building “what all do you use your phone for?” Lance asked.

 

Keith stopped and thought for a moment before answering “Usually for school. Classes i can’t have my laptop in.” he said

 

Lance nodded “Alright, so you’ll need my plan, but not as high tech a phone, and of course you will need a G Tech box to protect it.. How about headphones?” he asked.

 

The shorter male bit his lip as he was handed accessory after accessory in blacks, reds, and golds.

 

After they finished the purchase, they found their way back to Lance’s car.

 

Keith bit his lip “you didn't have to get me all this stuff you know?” He said not able to make eye contact with the handsome man. He felt à finger slide under his chin as Lance lifted his head to look at him.

 

Lance smiled “that is nothing compared to what I plan to pamper you with..” He said “shall I drop you off at your place? Or at the restaurant so you can grab your bike? I mean.. It's an amazing bike.. But I can buy you any bike you want..”.

 

Keith blushed feeling a burst of pride at the compliment to his hard work, though the promise of a brand new bike was very tempting. Maybe he should get his wish list out and make it a reality?

 

Lance smiled looking at the small smile that split his face.

 

Keith looked at him “I still want my bike, but.. A new bike sounds amazing..” He said batting his eyelashes.

 

Lance blushed and smirked “Anything for you, sugar..” He said. Keith smiled brightly and it made Lance's heart melt. 

 

He gave a smile of his own “now there's the real smile I was looking for.”. Lance stated

 

Keith blushed as they pulled into the parking lot of Fetogia and parked.

 

Lance smiled “I had a wonderful time… when would you like to meet up next? You know.. To go bike shopping?” he said pulling out his wallet and handing ten crisp one hundred dollar bills to Keith, who took it easily.

 

Keith leaned over and kissed him. He pulled back “you have my phone number… text me and let's talk..” he said and got out walking around and to his bike. 

 

Lance watched those hips sway with a dumbfounded look on his face. It was quickly replaced with a grin as he drove off.

 

Keith put his accessories in his saddlebag and made sure they were secured tightly and put on his helmet and drove home. 

 

He parked his bike, getting his stuff his.. Daddy, got him, and walked up the stairs to his floor and opened his door seeing Shiro still there and typing away on his phone.

 

Shiro looked up, smiling though his face contorting into confusion at the bags “What did you do? Get a sugar daddy?” he joked but when Keith didn’t deny it, he frowned “please tell me you are joking..”

 

Keith sighed “I did get a sugar daddy..” Shiro rubbed his face “you are… such a hypocrite!” Shiro explained. Keith blinked looking at him “what are you talking about?”

 

Shiro glared “four months ago I brought up the subject of sugar relationships and you told me plain and clear that the thought of them made your skin crawl!” he growled standing “that’s why i kept my Sugar mama a secret!”

 

Keith sighed “That was before I met with this guy.. He explained the actuality of sugar relationships! I also knew about Allura Altea already.. You didn’t hide your face well enough from the tabloid the first month in..” he said.

 

Shiro blinked looking at him. He sat down “you… You’ve known about Allura.. For three months? And you never said anything? Never.. Never questioned me?” he asked dumbfounded.

 

Keith just shrugged “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready and you must have had a reason, like me..” he finished, playing with his new red Bites headphones. He nearly dropped them when shiro asked “so you know Matt has a sugar daddy too?”

 

Shiro smirked at the incredulous look on his face “no way?” he said and Shiro nodded “Yes way, Lotor Agora, CEO of Galra Corporate..” Keith’s jaw dropped at that “no.. way..” he said but Shiro just nodded. 

 

Keith blinked and chuckled “wow.. Well.. good for him..” he said that's when he looked at Shiro “sooo.. Who’s your sugar daddy?” he asked as he got closer to Keith. He stopped automatically and sniffed deeply “nevermind.. There’s only one man I know that wears that much cologne and that same brand Lance Mcclain..” he said.

 

Keith blushed darkly “y.. Yeah..” he said and Shiro smirked “you li-ike him!” Shiro teased poking him.

 

Keith flinched away “maybe.. I mean.. He’s attractive..” he said to which Shiro raised a brow “I call bullshit on that, he’s damn sexy!” Shiro stated, jutting his hip out and resting his PI-Tech prosthetic on his hip. 

 

The shorter male raised a brow “really? Ok, yeah he is!” Keith admitted. They both laughed and decided to head to bed early.

 

Except Keith didn’t go to sleep. He finished setting up his phone and telling the few people he knew that that was his new phone number when he got a text.

 

**Unknown:** Hey sugar. It’s Lance.

 

Keith smirked and added him to his contacts

 

**Me:** Hey.

 

**Blue Eyes:** Yay! You responded!

 

Keith rolled his eyes at that.

 

**Me:** Yeah, hot stuff, why wouldn’t I?

 

**Blue Eyes:** Hot Stuff? Cause, I wasn’t to sure you were 100% go on our relationship.

 

**Me:** Well.. Money + an attractive guy who isn’t forcing me to do anything I don’t want? Of course I’m 100% go.. I’m just nervous that I won’t fit in with your crowd..

 

**Blue Eyes:** Aww :( don’t worry babe! You’ll fit in just fine!

 

**Me:** Well.. My brother is a sugar baby too…

 

**Blue Eyes:** I know him? Or his daddy/mama?

 

**Me:** Shiro. Allura Altea

 

**Blue Eyes:** Allura?! I LOVE her! She’s basically my sister!

 

**Me:** heh, she sounds amazing :)

 

**Blue Eyes:** yeah.. She is! We go get mani-pedi’s ALL THE TIME!

 

**Me:** never had a mani-pedi.

 

**Blue eyes:** . . . . OK! Mani-pedi’s then bike shopping next tuesday.

 

**Me:** Alright.

 

**Blue eyes:** Well, you get some sleep sweet cheeks and i'll chat you up in the morning!

 

**Me:** Alright, Night.

 

**Blue Eyes:** Night!

 

Keith plugged in his phone and giggled. He was a blushing mess from just a silly phone conversation. He closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need some fan art? maybe if anyone's up for it?


	4. Shallura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes to see Allura
> 
>  
> 
> Smut ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is smut in this chapter, straight smut.. and my first time writing ANY smut in.. god.. almost 7 years.. you have been warned

Shiro woke up around six in the morning to à text from Allura.

 

**Little Mouse:** Darling, where are you? I thought you said you would be back by now..

 

Shiro smiled at how worried she was and responded.

 

**Me:** Sorry Lil Mouse… I fell asleep at Keith’s. Man have I à story to tell you!

 

**Little Mouse:** Glad to hear from you kitten. Tell me when you get here, I've got a present for you~!

 

**Me:** alright, be there in 20

 

**Little Mouse:** Do drive safe, love.

 

**Me:** Always.

 

Shiro sat up yawning and stretched. He wrote a note to Keith, taping it on his forehead.

 

Keith,

 

Had to go, see you later.

 

-TS

 

It was brief but he didn't care, Allura came first. 

 

Over the years, their relationship had shifted from being just a sugar relationship to being a real relationship. While she was still his Sugar Mama, he considered her more as his girlfriend. He wanted to propose to her, bit how do you get a girl, scratch that, a woman, a ring so special when she has everything? 

 

Simple! Catalog every little thing she does. He finally had the perfect ring for her envisioned, now all he had to do was have it crafted.

 

He slipped into his black Volvo and started driving.

 

He pulled up to a rod iron gate and swiped an access card. The gate opened and he pulled into the huge circle drive and parked in his spot. 

 

He got out making sure to lock his vehicle and made his way up the ornate stairs, passed the pillars, through one of the grand double doors and into the parlour, his shoes clicking against black marble floors.

 

The butler took his jacket. “Miss Allura is in her study,” he said. 

Shiro nodded. “Thanks, Platt,” he said, and walked up the stairs into the main hall and down to the left was the black mahogany door with the hot pink A outlined in gold. 

 

He knocked, “Come in?” said the voice of an angel. Shiro opened the door to see a goddess of a woman, with dark soft flawless skin gorgeous blue eyes and fluffy white, not from age, Allura was only thirty four, her hair styled in her normal bun. 

 

She looked up from her work to see Shiro. A dazzling white smile parted her mauve colored lips as she stood and walked over to him “Hello, love..” She said throwing her arms around his neck.

 

Shiro smiled down at her, a look of absolute adoration on his face “Hey.. Bad timing?” He asked.

 

She shook her head no “damn near perfect timing, darling.. I needed a break from petty office disputes..”

 

Shiro leaned in and pecked her lips “you're tense.. Maybe a massage is in order?” He asked

 

Allura almost purred “that sounds perfect, love..” She said as Shiro swept her off her feet and walked to the bedroom. 

 

He laid her on the bed then went to her cabinet pulling out the oils.

 

Allura kicked off her heels, sitting on the bed and eased out of her shirt and, with a sigh of relief, unclipped her bra and laid down on her stomach on the bed.

 

Shiro turned toward her and bit his lip. He slipped out of his own restricting shirt, leaving himself only in his jeans. 

 

He walked over, placing the oils on the nightstand and kissing the exposed skin of her neck gently. He uncapped the bottle to the lavender oil and put a small amount on her shoulders and began working it into her skin.

 

Allura moaned at the feel of his strong hands working her aching muscles “god Shiro… that feels so good!” she purred. She bit her lip “love, could you get the mint scrub out if the bathroom? I’d adore having my feet massaged as well?” she pleaded, Shiro chuckled and went to grab it.

 

While he was busy grabbing the scrub, she quickly took off her slacks, leaving herself only in a powder pink thong, and returned to her previous position.

 

Shiro smirked seeing her when he came back into the room and stepped out of his jeans and sauntered his way over to her.

 

He put a bit of rose oil on his palms and started massaging her shoulders again before moving down her back and massaging her lower back. 

 

He smirked and massaged her panty line before massaging her ass cheeks and slipped his fingers under her thong “you.. Are so damn sexy ‘Lura..” He growled

 

She turned around “you really think so?” She asked. Shiro gaped, right across her collarbone in pink ink, was Takashi Shirogane tattooed. He looked at her “this is why we haven't had sex in a while?” 

 

Allura nodded “yeah… do you like it?” She asked. Shiro leaned down kissing her passionately. He pulled back, both of them panting lightly “I love it..” He said.

 

She smiled widely. He slipped off her thong and his boxers kissing her neck and slipping à couple of fingers inside her.

 

She moaned at the sensation, as he moved them inside her. He sucked her neck and slowly moving down her body.

 

Shiro pulled his fingers out hearing her whimper before moaning loudly as he replaced them with his tongue.

 

She gripped the sheets as he moved his tongue inside her slowly. She ran her hands through his hair moaning softly as he continued tasting her juices.

 

He pulled back as she whined wanting more. Shiro leaned up and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled “shh, I got something much better then my tongue..” he promised and went to reach for the nightstand when her hand stopped him.

 

Shiro looked at her in confusion, “screw the condom.. Just fuck me..” she said. He kissed her again and positioned his cock to rub against her clit teasingly before entering her, slowly.

 

Allura moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his short black hair as he began to thrust inside her.

 

Shiro wrapped her legs around his waist to let his cock move deeper inside her. He sucked dark marks on to her neck.

 

She gave little moans everytime she felt him enter her. The slow pace was driving her crazy “Takashi.. Please.. Faster.. I-I need..” she moaned loudly as his thrusts didn’t get faster but harder, slamming into that spot that drew her closer to the edge.

 

Shiro grunted as he felt her nails digging into his scalp and felt her warm walls closing around his cock tighter. He was close, it never took long for either of them.

 

His movements were getting sloppy, faster, more erratic, she knew he was getting close. The fact that she could make this young handsome, god of a man, go crazy over her, aroused her further.

 

She gasped and moaned her toes curling as she fell over the edge and began to shudder as he let out a moan of his own, releasing inside her.

 

It was a thrill all on it’s own, not using a condom. They had never done that before, her for fear that Shiro would grow tired of her and leave, but she knew his love for her was real.

 

Shiro panted above her, arms shaking, he pulled out of her and laid beside her, pulling her close.

 

She snuggled up to him, smiling in content “that.. Was amazing, love..” she breathed out. Shiro could only hum in agreement, mind all but jelly “nap before lunch?” he offered and she pulled the covers over them. 

 

Both settling into the warm, cozy covers and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eye twitching* this was supposed to be fluff! how did it go to smut?! i'm tired.. i need sleep.. hope you enjoyed what my pain has sprung.. next chapter... we meet Lance's POV..


	5. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i... i am tired... but here is a little Lancey Lance! enjoy

Lance drove home from his date with Keith and he couldn't stop smiling. Keith was gorgeous!

 

While the mullet was so out of style, Keith made it look good, with his silky raven locks. The porcelain skin had felt smooth, but a little dry, indicating someone who works with their hands.

 

Lance smiled at that, Keith was a hard worker, he obviously needed to spoil guy in twice as much as he had planned to.

 

Keith had the most gorgeous violet eye that could put the shiniest, most beautiful amethyst in the world to shame. A cute button nose, light dusting of freckles, thin soft looking lips. He was stunning.

 

Lance pulled into his circle drive and parked, noticing the yellow Chevy Camaro in the drive, and got out walking up to his front door. He walked inside

 

Zafira walked up, taking his jacket “Hunk and Pidge are with your guest, Young master” she stated. He spanish accent thick.

 

Lance smirked “thank you Zaf..” He said walking down the hall and opened a normal looking door. 

 

Opening the door lead to a set of stairs that led to another door with a password lock. Punching in the fourteen digit code, he popped the heavy metal door open and walked in.

 

He practically skipped into the room. Hunk smiled and looked at him “I take it we have a new member to our little group?” he asked, mirth in his voice. 

 

Lance sighed in content draping himself over Hunk, “yeah! He’s absolutely  _ amazing _ !” he cooed.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and turned to him “we can talk about your precious later.. We have business to attend to..” she said gesturing toward the man sitting tied to the metal chair.

 

Lance pouted but sighed and stood “what’s the situation?” he asked, becoming serious.

 

Hunk sighed as well “Rolo here.. Still hasn’t coughed up the other half of the money..”

 

Pidge was busy hooking up the electrocution devices. Lance tsked “Rolo, Rolo, Rolo… We’ve had this discussion before… I gave you a break when you married Nyma.. Sweet little thang she is.. Then.. Then I gave you another break when Nyma got pregnant.. But… now.. Now my cousins are involved.. And they want their money..” 

 

Rolo’s eyes widened, almost comically in lance’s eyes, as Lance circled his chair rubbing his shoulders a bit “M-Mr. McClain! I-I swear! I’ll get you your money!” Rolo pleaded. 

Lance almost giggled, almost “oh Rolo.. You had your chance.. Now it’s time to pay the consequences.. Right.. Cousins?”

 

Allura stepped into the light, along with a tall, slender, but slightly built man in a dark maroon armani suit “Oh I do agree, cousin.. What about you, Lotor?”

 

Lotor smirked “make the tiny man scream..” he growled. 

 

Rolo began struggling as Pidge’s smirk grew sadistic and she started up the machine.

  
  
  


Around midnight, they all walked out of the basement as men dragged the beat up unconscious man out the back door and into a sleek black car, driving off.

 

Lance stretched “wine, anyone?” he asked getting nothing but agreeing replies. He waved for Zafira to bring in five glasses. 

 

Pidge looked at her phone “i only have time for one glass..” she said, Lotor scuffed “puppy want you home? You keep his leash to long..” he said and rolled his eyes as Pidge flipped him the bird.

 

Then Lotor’s own phone went off playing the Zelda theme song. He answered “Hello, pumpkin~” he cooed walking a bit away “Oh princess! I’m just at Allura’s… no! Princess.. Oh come now.. Yes, yes, love.. I’ll be home in 20 minutes max.. Alright.. Love you too darling~” he hung up, his face red and refused to turn to them.

 

Pidge cackled “whipped!” she said. They all laughed, hunk smiling fondly states “I really should be getting to Shay..”

 

They all enjoy a glass of red wine “my kitten hasn’t texted..” Allura pouted. Lance smiled “he’s probably at his brothers..” Lance suggested. She nodded and sipped her wine. 

 

Lance turned to Pidge “oh Pidge.. I need a new laptop.. Preferably in red..” he said. She raised a brow “for your new doll?” she asked. He nodded and she set a reminder on her phone.

 

Lotor finished his glass “well.. This night has been all good and fun.. But I have a sexy man in my bed waiting for me.. Tata, loves!” and with that, Lotor left to slip into the purple Mustang and drove off. 

 

Pidge finished her glass and sighed “that’s my cue.. See you all later..” she said going outside and slipping into a jade green Corvette, speeding off and out of the drive way.

 

Hunk shook his head but smiled, not finishing his glass and walking to his Camaro. 

 

Lance watched the yellow car pull out of his driveway before turning his attention to Allura, who was checking her phone yet again. He sighed “Allura.. I think your relationship has moved up from just a sugar relationship.. Are you really willing to tell him about all this?” he asked.

 

She sighed knocking back her glass and pouring another for herself “I’m not sure, Lance… and if i tell him and he.. And he rejects me.. And our life.. Then..” she couldn’t finish the sentence.

 

Lance took a large gulp of his wine “then uncle will have him killed..” he finished for her.

 

She sighed and nodded “it’s what happens in the industry..” she said. Lance watched as she knocked back yet another glass “i think you should head home” he said grabbing the wine from her reach.

 

Allura glared at her cousin but sighed and stood walking to her pearl pink Jaguar. She got in and pulled out of his driveway.

 

Lance leaned against the wall, sighing. Zafira look the glasses and he made his way up to the bedroom, jumping in for a quick shower, not bothering with his night time routine. 

 

He slipped on his soft fleece blue flannel pajamas and crawled into his bed. He was so exhausted, he fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes Grocery shopping, runs into an old friend, gets an amazing present.

Keith woke up to his alarm, his vision blocked by a note taped to his forehead “really Shiro?” he groaned and stood, taking the note off. 

 

Walking to his desk and opening his wallet, he sees the thousand dollars and smiles wide. Quickly getting dressed and running outside, almost forgetting to lock up, he jumped on his bike and drove down to the local grocery store. 

 

Parking, he walks in and grabs a basket. He couldn’t stop smiling, until he realized he had nothing to cook with.

 

His phone went off and he looked at it seeing Lance’s nickname pop up.

 

Blue Eyes: Morning kitty cat! How’d you sleep?

 

Keith smiled at the childishness

 

Me: Mind if i call?

 

His answer was Blue Eyes popping up on the caller ID. He answered, putting it to his ear.

 

“ _ Is something wrong, little amethyst _ ?” he heard Lance’s voice over the receiver. 

 

He smiled. All these little nicknames were going to kill him with sweetness.

 

“Nothing’s wrong.. I just went out shopping and realized I have no pots or pans to cook with..” he said

“ _ Well.. I can easily get you some.. Text me your address amethyst _ ” Lance said

 

Keith did exactly that after hanging up with Lance. 

 

For once, he didn’t look at price tags, nor brand name. He loaded his cart until it was heavy for him to push.

 

Once he had paid and pushed it out to his… Oh shit.. He rode here on a bike with saddle bags.

 

He sighed but then saw a friendly face “hey Nyma! Let me help you with that!” he said as he helped her load her groceries. She smiled “thanks Keith..” she said as she focused on strapping her 5 month old in.

 

He smiled “it’s no problem.. How are you guys doing? Where’s Rolo? He hasn’t been in classes in a couple days” he asked, She frowned “the idiot is in the hospital.. He lied to me about the loan for the shop..” she said

 

Keith blinked, brows furrowing in confusion “so he didn’t get a loan? Where’d he get the money?”

 

She huffed “oh he got a loan alright! From a goddamn loan shark! And Ollie’s been a bit sick so we haven’t been able to pay, but according to Rolo the shark had given us several breaks.. I’ll have to close the shop until Rolo comes back. It’s just me and Beezer..”

 

Keith frowned “I can help out if you need..” he said. She sighed but smiled softly “i won’t be able to pay you..” she said but he only smiles “you could pay by giving me a lift back to my place? I uh.. I got extra spending money and forgot i came here on a bike..” he said sheepishly.

 

Nyma just laughed “of course.. Yeah, I can give you a ride there and back.

 

He loaded his groceries in her car and she drove him to his apartment, waited for him to unload his groceries, then took him back to his bike.

 

“Thanks again Nyma.. I’ll be there saturday to help y’all out..” he said. They said their goodbyes, him driving back to his apartment, only to see a blue mercedes parked in his apartment building.

 

Parking his bike, he shut it off and got off, taking his helmet off and heading up to his apartment, he then notices the lights on.

 

He walks in to see Lance sitting on his couch clad in a blue button up shirt and black denim jeans, black socks, and sleek black dress shoes. His elegantly long legs crossed as he tapped away on his phone. 

 

Stormy blue eyes turn to him and that thousand watt smile is flashed his way “there you are.. Do you leave your door unlocked often, dove?”

 

Keith blushed, Did he really leave the door unlocked? How embarrassing..

 

Lance stood, sacheting his way over to Keith and pushing the black tendrils from his face and behind his ear “i’ve got a present for you..” he said and nodded his head over to the pans on the counter. 

 

The black haired man smiled “thank you..” he said. Lance tutted “that’s not all.. Look what I got you to out them in..” he held up his phone showing an expensive condo in downtown Arus. He gasped “no way! I can’t accept that!” Keith squawked.

 

Lance made Keith look him in the eyes “yes you will.. Because then.. I can know you are absolutely safe..” 

 

Keith bit his lip, uncertain “well.. If you.. If you really think it’s safer..” he said looking at Lance.

Lance smiled “of course baby.. It would make me worry about you less.. And the less i worry, the more i can spoil you rotten..” he said taking Keith’s hand and Kissing it softly.

 

Keith blushed but grinned “alright then.. When do I move in?” he asked Lance. The latino smiled “as soon as possible!” he practically cheered.

 

Keith nodded “A-alright.. I should be packed buy tomorrow.. Can i keep this apartment though? So the school doesn’t know?” Lance’s grin grew, “of course sugar plum!” 

 

Lance pecked Keith’s cheek “I have to get back to the club.. But i will see you Tomorrow” he said and right before he turned to leave, Keith surprised him with a peck on the lips before hastily saying buy and shoving him out.

 

Keith had slammed the door, his back to it and his heart pounding, he barely knew the guy, but, he could slowly feel himself falling for the man.

  
  
  


On the other side of the door, Lance hand his fingertips pressed to his lips in utter shock, before a huge smile grew in place of the closed mouth gaping he had been doing.

 

He made his way back to his mercedes before pulling out his phone, hitting the number five and the dial button. 

 

A growl is what he heard from the other end of the phone call “ _ what?! _ ” Pidge demands, obviously she was in the middle of playing with her puppy “I’m texting you an address.. I need it bugged..” he said.

  
She sighed through the phone “ _ deadline? _ ” was the answer “tomorrow..” Lance said and hung up. His smile grew venomous, he’d make sure his little amethyst was well protected, even if that required 24/7 monitoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this story turning into? even I don't know.. If anyone can guess the name of Pidge's Sugar baby, i'll give them the first peek of my next chapter before anyone else.


	7. Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little quip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! AND THAT ITS SHORT!!
> 
> I recently got a new job and its been hectic so I haven't had time to write..

After Pidge hung up with Lance, she turned back to her boytoy on the bed. 

 

Rover was short for Roderick Ecoverikov. Pidge had gone with Lance, Allura, and Lotor to a party in Russia and had seen Rover tied to the mob bosses chair like a dog.

 

Pidge knew she had to have him, she offered cash for him, all she got for that was laughs and the startled scream from Rover as the pig bashed his head.

 

Lance still gave her the biggest smile at that story. He had been so proud of how Pidge had taken what she wanted and shown know mercy. He also revelled in their knew Russian canning operation. 

 

Rover had to get a metal plate inserted in his head as well as a prosthetic arm, courtesy of her own company, Pidge Tech.

 

Rover was tall and pale, skin littered in scars. He was missing a front tooth. His hair fell to his left side shoulder due to the metal plate that covered the right side of his head, and was dyed grey with green streaks in it. 

 

Pidge gave him a quick kiss goodbye and dressed. She left her penthouse phoning for a technician to meet her at the address given. 

 

Lance must be absolutely smitten with this kid if he was bugging him this early in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise ill try to make the next chapter 4x as long!


	8. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to help Nyma out at the shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; a longer chapter.. yay! *falls over exhausted* Enjoy Mi Amores!

Saturday rolled up and Keith made his way to  _ Roll-Out _ auto shop., waving at Beezer as he came in “Hey! I’m here to help!” he said.

 

Benjamin “Beezer” Rickets was a 16 year old with short platinum grey hair with black tips, his eyes were modified to look like a robots and were grey with green oval pupils. He grinned, flashing a set of braces with yellow bands around them “Hey Keith!” he waved. Grease smeared his face making the freckles on the pale skin pop.

 

Nyma walked out of the office and smiled “thanks Keith..” she said “.. but could you come with me to the hospital to see Rolo?” he blinked but nodded “alright?” he said and followed her to her car.

 

They got in the white Subaru and drove to Vrepit Sa Memorial Hospital. Keith told her about the date he’d been on as they walked up to the elevator and up to the floor Rolo is on.

 

Walking into the room, they walked in and saw Lance standing by Rolo’s bed “Nyma! Darling! How  _ are _ you!” he said kissing both her cheeks, then turning to Keith “Mi hermosa amatista! Keith” he kissed his cheek.

 

Nyma smiles “Hey Lance! What are you doing here?” The Latino smiled at her “I had to come see the beat mechanic in Arus!” He said.

 

Rolo smiled stiffly “you just say that because we grew up close to each other..” He muttered. Nyma sighed “Did you hear what the idiot did?” Lance blinked “what?”

 

“He went to a freaking loan-shark!” she growled.

 

Lance turned toward Rolo, his back turned to them “what?! Why?” he said “I could have easily given you the money..”

 

Rolo frowned, eyes misty “well.. You know me.. Not one for charity..” he said stiffly.

 

Lance turned back around “well.. It was great to see you again! Wish it was in better circumstances..” he said and kissed boths cheeks “and I will see you.. Later..” he purred as he walked out.

 

Rolo looked at him “.. Keith.. How do you know Lance?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Nyma turned to him “yeah, how?”

 

Keith felt his face heat up “I.. He’s the one I went on a date with” he said making Nyma squeal a bit “How sweet! Lance is an amazing person! And so handsome too!” she said.

 

Rolo had gotten real quiet “... Just.. Be careful Keith.. Lance’s family are a bit… Harsh..” he said

 

Nyma rolled her eyes “don’t listen to him!” she huffed. She walked over and kissed her husband “i’ll be back tonight with Ollie” she promised and herded Keith out of the room and back to the car.

 

He sighed “so.. Rolo grew up with Lance?” Keith asked. Nyma nodded “his mother worked for Lance’s father”

 

Keith blinked “like.. Wait.. Are.. Is Lance from a wealthy family?” he asked her. She looked at him “Yeah, Did he not tell you? He comes from real old money.. His family has its hands in a lot of major areas throughout.. Well.. the world..” she explained.

 

His eyes widened. He hadn’t thought of Lance possibly being in a rich family, he’d just assumed Lance had worked his way up to that point. No wonder it was easy for him to spend money.

 

Keith looked a head as they drove back to the shop “so.. You get some big shots at your shop?” he asked.

 

She hummed “yeah, thanks to Lance.. And man do those men like to gossip..” she huffed.

 

He bit his lip and got out after they parked at the shop. He quickly got to work helping Beezer out with the latest customer, sending the old couple off with smiles on their faces. 

  
  


At quitting time, he waved goodbye to Nyma and Beezer and drove home.

 

He parked his bike, taking off his helmet and shaking off his helmet hair. He go off walking up the stairs before realizing he drove to the wrong apartment, again. 

 

Groaning he walked back downstair and forgoed the helmet just rushing to his new apartment building.

 

It was still weird having his own parking space. He walked through the lobby and into the elevator and pressed the 20th floor button. He looked out from the glass elevator going up and watched the streets, cars, and people get smaller. Hearing the ping and turning to see the door open. He walked down the turquoise carpet leading to a mahogany door with the number 534 on a silver number plate.

 

He opened the door and looked around at the- His apartment. Kicking off his shoes in the hall closet. The floors were a rich oak hardwood floor that lead into the living room that flowed into the kitchen that had dark stained cabinets, stainless steel appliances and marble countertops.

 

He put his bag in the office and walked to the bedroom where a four poster bed stood on the plush red beige carpet. The blue silk sheets and black duvet stood out against the earthy tones on the wall. 

 

His journey led him to the black tiled floors of his master bathroom. He turned the water on in the huge round white marble tub, feeling the temperature was perfect, he quickly undressed and slipped into the water, practically moaning as the water eased the overworked muscles.

 

As he relaxed there, he let his mind wonder to Lance. To his dominant personality, to his kind smile behind sinful lips. Startling blue eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. His silk voice that purred those addictive little nicknames. He wanted to hear that voice begging for release, watch that tongue twist and roll with his name. 

 

He shot up realising where exactly his thoughts were going and quickly stood, draining the tub and choosing to finish cleaning in the shower, a cold shower.

 

He sighed as he walked out and dressed in a pair of fluffy red flannel pajamas that Lance had gotten him. 

 

Tying his hair back, he slipped under his covers and clapped, the lights going out and him falling asleep peacefully on the comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's an explanation as to why Rolo specifically :) forgive me for my lack of description in his apartment..


	9. basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Lance really doing at the hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a row! woo! i am on FIYAAAA!!!! ok.. enjoy!

The base in the club was a dull thud there in his VIP lounge. He clicked away at his phone and brushed off several women who, before he met Keith, he would have been all over. 

 

Two tall men walked in and over to him “It seems Rolo has told his wife about a loan-shark..” the taller one said.

 

Lance sighed “looks like I’ll have to pay Rollie a visit..” he said standing and walking down the stairs, watching as people split to let him through. 

 

He caught the keys from the valet and slipped into his Mercedes. Driving to Vrepit Sa and getting out. He easily made his way up to the Chief of the hospital “Coran!” he sung. The orange haired man turned to him “who did you three put in the hospital this time?” he said sighing.

 

Lance’s face grew serious “Rolo… He almost said to much about Lotor’s Baby… Lotor was being a good Daddy..” Coran’s eyes grew wide “you understand.. Having been a baby yourself..” Lance said. Coran’s eyes had a hard edge to them “Yes.. I also knew what I was signing up for when Alfor told me y’alls’... Business..” the older gentlemen said, giving Lance the room number to Rolo’s room.

 

Lance smirked in delight at the fear he witnessed on the other males face “Rolo Szabo… Son to Diekya Szabo, a widowed Hungarian immigrant in my father's employment… Husband to Nyma Szabo nee Swahalet, who’s mother and father hail from Swahili.. Father to Ollivander Szabo..” he stated as he sat on Rolo’s bed.

 

He giggled as Rolo flinched “Rolli, Rolli, Rolli! What am I to do with you? A little bird told me, that you were telling sweet little Nyma.. A bit too.. Much.. you know.. They don’t need to know any single thing about us… or” he held up his phone, showing pictures of some of his other victims “they might get hurt..” he purred.

 

Rolo’s eyes widened impossibly large “no please.. I won’t tell.. Just.. just don’t hurt them..” he begged. Lance smirked “that’s what i thought..” they both heard voices, Lance stood “Nyma! Darling! How  _ are _ you!” he said kissing both her cheeks, then turning to Keith “Mi hermosa amatista! Keith” he kissed his cheek.

 

Nyma smiles “Hey Lance! What are you doing here?” The Latino smiled at her “I had to come see the best mechanic in Arus!” He said.

 

Rolo smiled stiffly “you just say that because we grew up close to each other..” He muttered. Nyma sighed “Did you hear what the idiot did?” Lance blinked “what?”

 

“He went to a freaking loan-shark!” she growled.

 

Lance turned toward Rolo, his back turned to them, his smirk feral “what?! Why?” he said “I could have easily given you the money..” he was putting all his acting skills into this.

 

Rolo frowned, eyes misty “well.. You know me.. Not one for charity..” he said stiffly.

 

Lance turned back around after schooling his expression to that of concern “well.. It was great to see you again! Wish it was in better circumstances..” he said and kissed boths cheeks “and I will see you.. Later..” he purred as he walked out.

 

He waited till he was out of hearing distance to scuff. He said goodbye to his uncle and got in his car. He called Hunk.

 

“ _ Hey dude, what’s up? _ ” Hunk asked. Lance sighed “Mind if I eat with you three tonight?” he asked.

 

“ _ He sounds stressed.. _ ” he heard Shay say in the background, “ _ can you blame any of them? With their line of work? _ ” and that was Rax.

 

Hunk chuckled “ _ sure dude, come on over.. _ ” he said and they hung up. 

 

Hunk Didn’t have a sugar relationship, though his was still as unique. Hunk was engaged to Shay and Rax Balmera, brother and sister. It took a hell of a lot of convincing on his part to get it legal for his best bud.

 

Quickly texting Zafira that he wouldn’t be home that night. He took off to Hunks.

 

Lance’s family was complex. Lance’s mother and Allura’s mother are the sisters of Lotor’s father Zarkon. Lance’s father married in from a smaller, but still wealthy family. 

 

Allura’s father married into the family from another big family. Her mother died when she was 16 leaving the business in Alfor’s hands.

 

Lotor’s father, and only male heir to the whole of the family business, decided to split delegation between the three families.

 

While Zarkon handle all things political, such as congressional bribes, police, etc, Alfor handled the medical aspects that branched into spas and salons.

 

Lance’s father, Joseph, handled the mechanical aspect of the business. They had branched out so far that they were in the line of restaurants, which is how Lance met Hunk. 

 

Hunk’s parents had owned a little restaurant in Arus that Lance’s mother and father adored and would visit often. Lance and Hunk grew so close, that it was only a matter of time before Hunk came to Lance asking for a loan to start up his own restaurant, which Lance happily obliged, thus sucking Hunk into their dirty world.

 

Pidge had been pulled in accidently and by her own fault, i mean, come on, you gotta expect to get caught hacking into their mainframes eventually.

 

Alfor had offered her her own company with the latest tech if she kept her mouth shut about it. Her company now designs all of their equipment. 

 

Lance pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He sighed getting out. This was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of info, still tryin to keep it vague tho.. SUGAR DADDY ALFOR AND EX-SUGAR-BABY-NOW-HUSBAND-CORAN!!! this makes me so happy *purrs*


	10. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they break down? Break Up? or will there be a break in someone's sanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!   
> Heyyyy.. soo.. Sorry for the lack of updates? My muse has been gone but it came back march 2! but i had to pry myself from Undertale ^^ buuttt! i'm back baby! if life can stay kind to me that is ^^'
> 
> Enjoy!

Allura sat at her desk, filing her nails as she listened to her father talk about the updates happening to the business. She looked at her nails, blowing on them before her attention was drawn fully on her father.

 

“ _ Oh and Allura.. I hope you are ready to tell your play thing about the business.. _ ” Alfor’s words hit her and she nearly dropped the phone “ _ Yes Allura, I know about him, I also know how serious it’s getting.. Either tell him.. Or drop him.. _ ” she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Y.. Yes, father.. As you wish..” she said not sure if he heard with how soft her voice came out. She heard a chuckle on the other line “ _ good girl.. Goodbye Allura, Coran sends his love along with mine.. _ ” the line went dead.

 

She barely registered her next movements as she dialed the familiar number. Putting the receiver to her ear she heard “ _ Allura! How’s my absolute doll of a cousin doing? _ ”

 

“ _ Allura? Darling, you there? _ ” she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

 

“ _ Are you at the office? Or home? _ ” Lance’s voice asked as he grew serious.

 

She let out a whine as the tears fell “ _ Ok so your at the house, I’ll be there asap! _ ” the call dropped.

 

She sat there, in her chair as the phone dropped, tears slowly trickling down her face, smearing her make-up and leaving a nasty, sticky feeling on her cheeks as the black streaks clung to the foundation.

 

The office was quiet except the buzzing of a phone being off receiver and the ticking of the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the office.

 

The door opened to show a panting Lance who rushed over “Allura! What happened?!” he demanded.

 

This succeeded in breaking the dam as she started sobbing. She felt arms encircle her before picking her up and taking her out of the office and into her bedroom and into the bathroom.

 

She felt herself be put on the counter and heard the rustle of the things in her cabinets being gone through before she felt the coolness of a cloth on her face and the slight pressure of someone cleaning her face up.

 

Lance sighed and picked her up changing her into her pajamas and setting her on the bed “Llura.. Come back to me honey..” he cooed as her sobbing slowed until she was just sniffling and hiccuping.

 

He waited until she was completely calm before asking “ok.. Now.. What happened?”

 

She looked up at him with one of the most defeated looks on her face “Father told me to tell Shiro about the business..” she said.

 

His eyes widened “oh honey..” he said and pulled her close, petting her “Everything will be alright sweetie, I promise..” 

 

She huffed “how can you be so optimistic?!” she demanded. He chuckled “Because that man loves you more than is healthy..”

 

She giggled “this family isn’t healthy”. He rolled his eyes “well duh! But seriously.. If he can’t accept every aspect of our lives then he isn’t worth it!” Lance coaxed,

 

Allura smiled softly “you are right Lance..” he huffed “well aren’t I always?” he teased and laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm.

 

They looked at her phone as Drop Pop Candy started to play. She picked up her phone and answered “Shiro darling!” she said.

 

“ _ Hey babe! Ready for tonight? We are meeting at Brigilo’s right? _ ” Shiro asked. She cussed herself “Why of course Darling!” she heard a sigh of relief over the phone “ _ Good! I’ve got something really important to tell you! _ ” he said.

 

She frowned “.. Me too darling..” he chuckled “ _ alright, meet you there at 8! Love you Little Mouse! _ ”

 

Tears fell again “.. Love you too My soldier..” she hung up and looked at Lance who gave her a soft smile “It’ll be fine.. Let’s get you ready for your date..” he said standing and walking over to her closet.

 

He picked out a burgundy silk dress the hung slightly off her shoulders as well as showed off the small of her back. It fit her curves just right. She paired the dress with a pair of black heels.

 

Lance brushed her hair styling it in a braided bun. He helped her fix her make-up and picked Silver for her jewelry.

 

The younger walked with her to the door. “Call me if things don’t go as planned” he said giving her a hug before going to his own car and driving off.

 

She sighed and got in her own car, driving to their prefered restaurant. She gave her car to the Valet and looked up at the sign. She took a deep breath and made her way to the materdi’s stand.

The hostess smiled “Welcome Miss Altea! Reservation for Shirogane?” she asked. Allura smiled and nodded. The hostess clapped “Wonderful! Follow me please!” she sand and walked to the elevator on the other side of the room.

 

She giggled “Mr. Shirogane is already up on the roof! Have a good evening Miss Altea!” 

 

Allura’s brows furrowed in confusion but knowing the number, pressed the button and waited as the elevator went up.

 

When the doors opened, she gasped. The rooftop table area was vacant except for a lone violinist, one waiter, and Shiro, and was lined with her favorite flower. She covered her mouth in surprise.

 

She walked over to a beaming Shiro “Glad you like it.. Little mouse..” he lead her to the table and pulled out her chair for her and went and sat across from her.

 

They both ordered and the waiter left to give their orders to the chef.

 

Allura smiled “Shiro.. This.. This is amazing..” she said making Shiro beam at her. She gripped the tablecloth a bit “Shiro.. I.. I have.. Something really important to tell you..” she said.

 

Shiro blinked but smiled “you can tell me anything babe!” he said. She frowned “what.. What I have to say.. What I.. What I  _ must _ tell you.. May…  _ Will _ change how you look at me..” 

 

He frowned “I’m listening..” he told her seriously.

 

She gulped, shaking a bit “I..” the violin playing in the background began to grate on her nerves “My family.. Is the Mafia…” she said.

 

He looked at her then laughed “Oh that’s funny Llura, but seriously what-” a muffled shot rang out as the violin stopped and the girl playing fell dead to the ground “I  _ KILL  _ people Shiro! My whole family! We are nothing but the seediest of the underground!” she shouted.

 

Shiro’s Face went blank as he watches her standing, huffing slightly, eyes wide, a crazed expression on her face, her arm outstretched with a derringer in her hand pointing to where the violinist had been standing. 

 

He stood and cupped her face “I don’t care.. You are my everything Allura Altea.. I would do anything for you..”

 

She watched as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink velvet ring box, and gasped as he sunk to his knee, blood the seeping the ground being absorbed into his pant leg.

 

He opened the box to show a band of silver with little lilies etched within and a stunning diamond setting “will you marry me?” He asked, the stars shining in his eyes.

 

She gasped and nodded “yes! A thousand times yes!” she declared as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. 

 

They both made their way down elevator and out the door after paying the manager off for the.. Missing employee.

 

Shiro, having had Matt drop him off, got in with her and they drove home to celebrate their new engagement! All.. night.. long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! they are both insane! nobody dies! well.. no body important that is! I could really use help when it comes to clothes.. i have no idea what i'm doing owo 
> 
> Laters Fam!


	11. Mattor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattor smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is hectic and hates me

Lotor drove up to his gate, punching in the code and driving through the gate and up the long driveway. 

 

Parking, he got out and walked up the stairs of his porch and into the foyer, slipping off his coat and walking up the stairs.

 

He made his way down the hall and into the bedroom, kicking off his shiny black shoes and loosening his tie and smiled at the lump on the bed.

 

He leant over and licked the exposed neck of his beloved.

 

Matt moaned exposing more neck as he felt teeth scrape lightly against his skin. He turned and kissed the white haired man “mm.. That was a lovely wake up..” He said only to gasp as a hand slipped down his robe freeing his limp cock and stroking it to hardness.

 

Lotor smirked as his princess hardened under his care. He toyed with the tip squeezing slightly “a-ah! Tor!” Matt moaned arching up “y-you tease!” He whined.

 

Lotor slipped his tie and shirt off, as well as his belt. He then bent down, licking his tip before deep throating the appendage.

 

Matt gasped, drooling as he gripped the sheets feeling that talented silver tongue work his dick. He shivered as he felt the tip of his tongue delve into his slit “baby.. Please.. I want your hard cock inside..” He begged.

 

Lotor popped the buttons in his pants and dropped them, slipping out of his boxers, he grabbed the lube.

 

Matt panted softly, watching as lotor popped the cap of the lube and squeezed some onto his palm, rolling it around a bit to warm it. He spread his legs for his daddy.

 

Lotor smirked and fingered Matt's asshole before slipping à finger in and gently working him.

 

Three fingers later, Matt was close to his orgasm, when Lotor pulled his fingers out causing him to whine and his body to try and follow.

 

Lotor used the leftover luv to slicked his cock before rubbing the tip along Matt's tight ring of muscles. He pushed in and groaned at the tight heat surrounding his erection.

 

Matt panted as the similar feel of being stretched _so_ _wide_ and made him _so fucking full_. He moaned and begged “oh yes, fuck me, daddy!” he didn't care if he sounded like a want in slut. He was a slut for his daddy’s cock, but only his daddy. 

 

Lotor growled and slammed into him causing Matt's breathe to hitch “such a greedy princess aren't we? Desperate for my cock.. Want me to pound that perky little ads of yours* he grunted as he continued to slam into his lover.

 

Matt moaned arching up as he saw white his orgasm sending thick strings of white up his chest.

 

Lotor came deep inside Matt, a roar ripping from his lips as he shinnished. He switched their positions so Matt lay on top of him, his dick nuzzled his liver and settled  before he heard “.. Marry me..” Lotor said. 

 

Matt scoffed “you just ask that cause your blissed out from sex” Matt said. He winced as Lotor pulled his hair making him look at him “... I would not ask such a serious question if I didn't mean it, my love. You know everything about me even the family business.. You've been by my side since I took over for my father here in Arus while he controlled everything else.. I trust no one more to be my spouse and partner..” Lotor said.

 

The younger sat up quickly “w-wait.. You're serious?!” he asked gaining a chuckle from his older lover “yes, I am.. Matthew Holt.. Will you do me the honor of being mine in body and name forever?” He asked.

 

Matt's eyes started to tear even as he kissed him “yes!” He said and bounced up and down “yes, oh yes!” Lotor groaned “fuck babe.. I'm still in you” Matt smirked and ground down. Lotor growled thrusting up.

 

Matt moaned before getting up and running to the bathroom Lotor chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!
> 
> Fetogia- Samoan, meaning is stone
> 
> Riminari forte familiga!


End file.
